Zero's dream
by FzX
Summary: A better version of Zero's dream in Megaman X4. (It sucks he way it is, so I improved it.)


Darkness… vast darkness on Zero's mind… "Where am I?" Zero asks to himself… Zero hears suffering and pain… a lot of Reploids being attacked by something… "What's… What's going on?" The darkness is still dark. Somehow, Zero can feel something…

Zero opens his eyes after the dark. His vision clears up from blurry to normal revealing a dreadful landscape… The Maverick Hunter HQ destroyed… Thousands of Reploids massacred by something… "What?!? Alia!" Alia was torn apart by something… Part of her face was recognizable after the attack. "Douglas?!?" Douglas's face was always happy, but it looked sad now crying blood. His right arm pulverized and a big hole on his chest… "Commander Signas?!?" Signas's body was torn apart, a leg here and the other there. He was the most massacred one. "Lifesaver?!?" Lifesaver didn't showed any sign of life… "What happened here?!?" Zero asked to himself. What could have caused this massacre? "…… Ze… Zero…" That voice was familiar… weak, but very familiar. "X!" zero turned and saw his friend torn apart. The only remains of him were his chest, part of his upper right arm and his torn face revealing his skull skeleton with his inner reddish eye. He was covered in blood.

"X! What happened!" Zero stood next to his friend as X looked at him with confusion and fear… "Why… Why… did you did this… Zero?" "Did what?!?…" Zero looked his hands… they were covered in blood… "That suffering… Was it me?!?" Zero suddenly stares to the emptiness of the room in silence as he recalls a sudden flashback… the images were gruesome and traumatic. Reploids being mutilated as they screamed iReploids attacking to defend themselves, but then attacked. "NO! ZERO! NO!" Alia screamed as Zero's sight rushed to her and the only thing hearable was a scream coming from Alia. The same with everyone else… including X. Zero is able to look at his face for a second. An evil sick face as it laughs with his hands covered in blood.

"Oh god… I'm sorry… Please… I'm sorry… I didn't wanted to do this…" X stared at Zero getting even weaker. "Ze… ro…" X's head tilted to the right as he closed his green eye and the reddish inner eye powered down. X was dead… "X? X! Wake up! Please wake up!" Zero stopped shaking the body of his best friend realizing the truth. "X…" Zero hugged the body of his friend tightly as he released a scream resonated around the entire building. Then he broke in tears and sorrow.

"Good job Zero…" A mysterious voice resonated behind Zero. "What?!? Who's there?" Zero turned. It was a scientist in white coat with spiky hair. He was a silhouette from the intense light behind him. "Good job. You have done well in destroying what you missed that day…" Zero didn't know what he was talking about. But still, Zero curled his right fist as rage filled his body bearing his teeth. "You! You made me do this!!! You'll pay for this!" Zero sprung from standing into full throttle lifting his fist. But the old man stared at him with disappointment. "And I thought you were awake already." The man pulled a remote control as he pressed the only button on it.

Zero stopped as he stood in silence with a wide face. Then he leaned back as his voice picked a pitch. Then he placed both of his hands on his head as he screamed with an inner pain like a buzzing of thousands of volts in his head. The pain was increasing, like if his head was going to blow up. When he reached the limit, an explosion was hearable in the entire building.

"HA!" Zero woke up from his dream with a heavy breathing. He placed his right hand on his forehead as a screen displayed "Dream recorded: August 24th. 22XX" Zero typed a few commands as he was telling what was going on in his mind. "I've been having this dream for months now… Ever since I had contact with the Sigma Virus in the third maverick riot caused by Dr. Doppler… Everyone dying and… and… X…"

Suddenly, the screen changed in flickering to a very familiar face. "Zero!" It was X. He looked rush. "X? What is it?" Zero looked at X with worry. "It's the Sky Lagoon! Is under attack by a group of Mavericks! We are not enough by ourselves! We need back up!" "Roger. I'm on my way." Zero sounded very worried as he released a heavy breath. "… Zero. You have been like this for months now. Is there something wrong?" "No… Is just…" "I'm your best friend and we'll always be, right? If you feel like telling me, I'm always here to help you as you helped me before." "Right. Thanks X. I'm on my way."

X closed the link and Zero stood up running to the main hall.


End file.
